prehistoricparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prehistoric Park Back From The Ashes Chapter 6: Deadly Eden
There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever. We're going back on a safari with a difference, as wildlife as adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. This time, Nigel and Chiyo will go back to the Cretaceous to save a small buck-toothed theropod, but run across some titanic sized surprises. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park. Chapter 6- Deadly Eden Prehistoric Park is busy today. Nigel and Chiyo are preparing to save one of the weirdest theropods ever to live: the amazing Incisivosaurus. The small buck-toothed theropod was a must if Prehistoric Park was to show some of the most unusual creatures ever to live. Although they will have to be careful. Nigel sat in a newly built area of Prehistoric Park called Yixian Formation C. In front of him was a newly built exhibit that lay empty. It was created to resemble a Chinese Cretaceous forest. In the canopy above were screeching macaws. "Hello there" Nigel said, smiling at the cameraman with his characteristic smile. "Bob has just finished building Yixian Formation C. Today, we're going to be saving the buck-toothed theropod known as Incisivosaurus. It's not well known, but today we're going to change that. After all, an animal that unique does deserve to be rescued. However, we'll have to be careful. An active volcano is nearby and we don't know every dinosaur that lived in the ecosystem. We know for sure that we can run into some Yutyrannus or Dilong..." Just then, Python and Bowwow came running up the path and over to Nigel. Bowwow greeted Nigel with a traditional lick to the face as Python sneakily ate the trail mix with M&Ms Nigel had left out. Several minutes later, Chiyo came and Nigel found out he was too late to save his trail mix. "Well, the Para-Site is almost done with construction." Chiyo said. "It is almost breeding season again, which means the animals are going to be feeling all lovey dovey all over again. Cronus is finally calming down and Nima Cruz has hired a private agent to find out what BioSyn could possibly be doing to the eggs and embryos." "That's great Chiyo" Nigel said. "We need to get going now. We're bring Python and Bowwow with us this time, and knowing Python, we're going to need a lot of extra rations." As Nigel and Chiyo prepare to travel back to Cretaceous China once more, Python has gotten away and into a popular restaurant in Jurassic Treetops: Brachiosaur Brunch. Python had raided several popcorn and ice cream stands along the way. Guests had petted him and he had even gotten some free food out of them by begging. But now he was nearly at his favorite restaurant in the whole island chain. The staff at Brachiosaur Brunch often left scrambled eggs and bacon for Python whenever he got away from the staff. And that was everyday of the week. Nothing on Earth would stop him from getting his food. Not even Cronus in his rampages. Python finally reached a wooden staircase that spiraled up into the trees. Next to the staircase was a breakfast-lunch restaurant with several picnic tables and chairs. The extinct cry violet flowers grew in several different plant pots around the outside and inside of the diner. A dozen or so people were inside enjoying the food. Python ran to the back, where he was greeted by a young waiter and waitress with three pieces of bacon and scrambled eggs galore. Python licked his jaws as he prepared for the most most important meal of the day: the one right in front of him. While Nigel is almost done with packing, Chiyo and Bowwow almost done organizing the team, and Python almost done with brunch, Bob must feed the herd of Pawpawsaurus and Tenontosaurus. Bob drove through the enclosure in a large truck full of alfalfa and other plants to scatter through the enclosure. It was next to the ocean and had a river running through it. The beach was a pristine white and the wooded area was half open forest, half fern plain. Bob drove by the river, where three of the seven Pawpawsaurus silently swam in. Another three browsed at the edge of the forest. But where was the last? "I don't see him" said Bob. "We're always careful with all of our animals, but the alpha male Pawpawsaurus is unusually aggressive at jeeps, trucks, or other vehicles. We can't even have armored trucks in here. I think he believes that we're competitors for the rest of the herd. That makes it especially hard to care for him. But he's nowhere near the amount of trouble we have with Phil, Python, Indy, or Cronus. Chiyo named the alpha male Papa Pawpaw. I thought it was a bit of a funny name, but now I just associate the name with troublesome herbivores." Suddenly, a powerful blow pounded the back of the truck, spilling nearly two tonnes of herbivorous Mesozoic animal feed on none other than an angry Papa Pawpaw, who had snuck up behind Bob. The male struggled out of the food for several seconds, which gave Bob enough time to hit the gas. "GO AWAY ALREADY!" yelled Bob out the window as Papa Pawpaw chased after him. "JUST GO BACK AND EAT!" After more than half a minute later, the armored dinosaur stopped. The Pawpawsaurus grunted and then lumbered off to the river, seeing that it wasn't going to catch Bob. Bob sighed once the nodosaur had left. "I always get angry when people intrude on my property, but that guy takes things to a whole new level." Meanwhile, at the holding pens, the team has assembled and everyone is ready to go back in time to save the amazing Incisivosaurus. But little do they know, Python and Bowwow have brought some friends. "I think we're ready" said Nigel goodnaturedly as the time portal came to life. However, in the back was Jordan, who was coming, who hadn't noticed that his backpack had become significantly heavier. For inside where the two mated Microraptors, Bill and Jill, who had been nesting in Nigel's office, eating his granola bars. Python had slipped in his two partners in crime. "I think we're ready" said Chiyo, holding Bowwow's leash. With that, everyone walked through the swirling blue portal. They all emerged on the shore of a blue lake. A volcano loomed several miles away and forest dominated the entire area. A colony of wild Microraptors were calling and a pterosaur flew in the distance. "Welcome to early Cretaceous China" said Nigel proudly. "We need to get away from the lakeside, because predators usually stalk along the shores. The slope of the volcano may be a safe area, but we still need to be careful. John did surveys of the area and he said that the volcano will erupt in three day. Plus, multiple predators live here, including Yutyrannus." "Nigel?" asked a new staff member named Ben. "Are those birds or dinosaurs?" Ben pointed at the brush that had a flock of foot long creatures. All of them had a beak and had white feathers, but couldn't fly and had teeth, tails, and claws. "Those are a dinosaur species called Mei Long. They're a small insectivorous animal that would most likely have followed large herbivores to eat the grubs, insects, and spiders stirred up. They look cute enough. I think we could rescue some. Bob always appreciates something that doesn't eat meat." Suddenly, a shriek sounded through the area and a pack of peacock feathered dromaeosaurids ran at the flock of tiny Mei. The little dinosaurs scattered and the raptors started zeroing in on a small group. The little dinosaurs started shrieking and tried to split up, but the raptors had surrounded them. All the raptors started darting in at once and it became a dog pile of raptors trying to get a successful catch and Mei desperately trying to escape. One or two of the little animals got away, but the rest were caught in the jaws of the raptors. "I know what they are" said Chiyo quietly to avoid catch the attention of the raptors. "They're a newly discovered raptor species called Zhenyuanlong Suni. They're twenty-five pounds and were found in Northeastern China." "I sure wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of those claws" said Jordan from the back. This was just his second time going back in time to rescue extinct species. "Sure wouldn't" whimpered Chiyo. She still had nightmares about the Dromaeosaurus that had allowed Cronus to break out after the Deinosuchus rescue mission. Her phobia of large dromaeosaurids had only increased even more after hearing the story of Muldoon's vicious mauling from the Utahraptor pack. However, Nigel had other plans. He set up the time portal in front of the team and started shouting and yelling to get the attention of the raptors. The alpha male turned his gaze to him with eyes that seemed to pierce into the soul. He shrieked and the rest of the pack charged at him. Nigel activated the portal and all the raptors, except the alpha male ran through. The alpha male ran around the portal and into a position where it could leap at the team. Nigel looked at the claws as the Zhenyuanlong raised them and leaped into the air with a growl. Just before it get to him, a green and yellow flash tackled into it. It was Python! The raptor rolled down the hill until rebalancing itself. The later dinosaur snarled at Python, who stood his ground against the raptor, even though it was smarter and had the lethal kill claws. They both suddenly ran at each other, both shrieking. Right before they collided, the Zhenyuanlong jumped into the air, trying to land behind Python. However, Python's tail had hit the alpha male's legs, knocking him off balance, and he went stumbling through the portal. Nigel quickly closed it. Once content that an opponent had been vanquished, Python let out a series of victory chirps. He may not be able to defeat Victor, but he could defeat a much deadlier dromaeosaurid. "Good boy Python" yelled Nigel, who rewarded the little dinosaur with a cookie. "Well, you certainly don't see that everyday" said the cameraman. A rumble sounded through the forest. Whatever had made it had been large, but could potentially lead them to either their Incisivosaurus or danger. The forests of Cretaceous China are full of dangerous creatures. Yutyrannus, Zhenyuanlong, and Dilong are just a few of the ferocious predators that lived in this deadly Eden. The crew will have to be wary of predators here. Half an hour or so away from the lakeside, the team reached a forest clearing full of ferns. A herd of iguanodontids and seven sauropods were browsing there. The iguanodontids were a dark green with brown stripes, while the sauropods were a vibrant yellow with green faces and tails. "These are two native herbivores that were likely common food sources of the Yutyrannus" Nigel said happily to the camera man. "The iguanodontids are Bolong Yixianensis. It's name means small dragon. The sauropod is a species is Daxiatitan Binglingi. These appear to be juveniles though, because the adults can grow to be thirty meters long! That would make it one of the largest sauropods known. Speaking of which, I may soon decide to rescue Amphecolias Fragillimus." With a volcano about to wipe out all of the wildlife in the area, the team decides that it would be a good idea to save them. It was a simple procedure, with the team creating a funnel of logs that would herd the animals to the time portal. To encourage them even further in the right direction, Chiyo would play a recorded Yutyrannus roar at the other end of the clearing. When the trap was set, Chiyo activated the recorded Yutyrannus roar and the Bolong all started looking around. They started backing away from the side of the clearing and down the funnel. Once they reached the portal, it activated and sent them into the future. One species down, one to go. Chiyo crept up behind the Daxiatitan leader and played the roars. However, they had a much different reaction. The sauropods started running towards the portal, destroying the funnel, and scared little dino-birds in nearby trees which in turn glided on to them and clung onto them. Python and Bowwow ran away from the sauropods with Nigel and Chiyo. The two humans didn't even notice the two Microraptors on their pets. After several moments of chaos, Nigel and Chiyo pulled out the biggest portal grenades and chucked them at the panicked dinosaurs, sending the dino-birds with them too. One, however, was left behind and fluttered to the ground before being caught by Python. Chiyo quickly got Python off and grabbed the little dino-bird herself. It was grey with red and black stripes and a red plume on it's head. "This is an Anchiornis Huxleyi. They were discovered by Xu Xing, a famous paleontologist who often visits Prehistoric Park. He even helped us catch the Sinornithosaurus and Borealosaurus. This little guy appears to be a male. I'm just going to quickly send him back. You guys go on and make camp without me. I'll catch up." Meanwhile at Prehistoric Park, Muldoon is watching Indy pace the edge of the concrete wall that separates Indy's and Ido's enclosure from her's. And Muldoon sees what she's after. Muldoon saw what she wanted. Ido was walking around the wall, almost taunting her with a cow carcass in his jaws, as Domino was playing his favorite game, Knock Down, with an unfortunate heron that every time tried to fly away but was knocked out of the air and back onto the ground by the young Indominus. Muldoon laughed at that. "I think Ido is just trying to tease her" he said to the camera. "As you can see, Domino is knocking the bird out of the sky repeatedly. He plays his game differently with every animal. If it's a rabbit, he'll chase it and jump onto it to make it tumble down. If it's a small bird like a sparrow, he'll whack it with his tail. If it's person, he'll use his head to knock them down." Muldoon started cracking up when Domino started ramming into Ido's legs to knock him down. The older gave a few grunts before he went tumbling down and created a big dust cloud. Muldoon was laughing like he had never had before. It was just another day at Prehistoric Park. In Cretaceous China, the crew has set up camp and left to scout the area for potential carnivores. As soon as they get back though, they find their camp trashed. The tents were ripped up and all the rations had been broken into. Nigel just stood there dumbfounded until he saw a rustle in the tent. Carefully, he and everyone else surrounded it and peaked in. Inside were five figures. Bowwow sat down panting as the two Microraptor remained in Jordan's backpack, sleeping. Python was eating the rations as a brown, badger-sized mammal shared with him. As soon as the mammal saw him, it tried to run and hide at the bottom of a sleeping bag. Chiyo immediately pounced on it as Nigel got it into a safe hold. The mammal bared it's teeth aggressively. "This mammal is a Repenomamus Giganticus, a mammal that ate dinosaurs" Nigel said struggling to keep ahold of the mammal and activate the portal. "It has a smaller relative called Repenomamus Robustus, but we'll rescue it another time. A fossil of a young Psittacosaurus was found inside of it, proving that it ate young dinosaurs. Probably smelled the ham for any carnivore we wanted to rescue. There you go!" The mammal rushed into the portal, while the crew started taking what wasn't destroyed and making makeshift hammocks and and setting up sound traps and net traps that would catch an Incisivosaurus if one came by during the night. Nigel quickly sent Bill and Jill back through the portal and settled down for the night. As the crew settles down for the night, Suzanne is taking a stroll through the park on her break. Suzanne was walking along the coastline, thinking what a privilege it was to work at Prehistoric Park. As she walked, she thought of the many great memories and mysteries of the park. She got so lost in thought that she didn't notice the camp until she walked into it. It was at least two weeks old, around the day that Nigel had saved the Cuban macaws and other extinct birds. Several papers were strewn about two tents and a rock fireplace. Suzanne noticed a wooden canoe and inflatable speedboat. Candy wrappers and soda cans were strewn about and three remote control rovers. And on little wooden stool was an innocent looking can that said Barbasol. Suzanne had discovered the camp of the BioSyn mercenary and her partner in crime! She was just about to run off to alert everyone to her discovery when a small paper caught her eye. She carefully picked it up to avoid tearing it against the sharp branches of the bush it was under. What was on it made her terrified. It showed a plot of land, which was likely an island similar in size to Isla Tacano, on one side while on the other, it had several codes. It was codes that scared her. Tyrants/3/Enc1/Pl/Boer/Cd#244467923 Dimes/Aviary/60/Enc2/Jng/AmerBis/Cd#31762904 Teras/Aviary/12/Enc2/Jng/AmerBis/Cd#31762904 Bulls/CarnoCanyon/5/Enc3/Jng/Boer/Cd#2978238495 Spitters/DiloDen/8/Enc4/Jng/Boer/Cd#848920741 Spiny/SpinosaurShore/2/Enc5/Lk/AmerBis/Cd#99999101087624183 Nightmares/NightHouse/6/Enc6/WstLnd/Boer/Cd#223764129380 Raptors/RaptorArena/6/Enc7/Jng/Boer/Cd#59876541950 Pets/GiftShop/StarterSell150/MesoMunch/Cd#61254390769299857067321 Suzanne only understood pieces of it, but she was able to piece together enough to understand that she had found the fate of the embryos and eggs. BioDyn was making it's own dinosaur park again. While Suzanne rushes to catch Nima before her agent leaves the islands, Nigel, Chiyo, Python, and the team have woken up. It was time to rescue the Incisivosaurus. The team hiked through the forest for a little bit when they found a game trail. With no better leads, they decided to follow it. But they will have to be careful. Predators hunt on game trails. "We've been following this game trail for an hour now" Nigel said cheerily to the cameraman. "This trail is too small for Bolong or sauropods or even Yutyrannus. This most likely belongs to Jeholosaurus, but there is still a chance that it belongs to our target. We've been seeing animals follow us for a while now and we think something is following us." As Nigel finished his sentence, a large number of ferns started rustling and and the rustling was going towards them. As if something was running towards them. Acting quickly, the entire team pulled portal grenades out and threw them into the bushes and ferns, just as the first Mei Long came out. Everyone threw their grenades before they knew what was running towards them. "Oh" said Nigel after he actually saw what they had caught. They now didn't have any item that they could use at a distance to catch dangerous or fleeing animals. "My bad, everyone" said Nigel. Just then, Ben was pulled into the ferns through his backpack. He fought as he was dragged through the vegetation. Everyone ran after him and his kidnappers, which were five small, green raptors. It appeared that China was a heaven for raptor species. One leaped on top of Ben and tried to sniff at him, but everyone ran and tackled the raptors, trying to save their friend. Nigel hurriedly opened the portal and sent them through. "Ow" moaned Ben. "I don't think we should stay on this game trail anymore." The team agreed and Nigel and Chiyo reluctantly started leading the team away and back to the base of the volcano. As they reached the base, they saw a small pterosaur colony halfway up. Perhaps they could look for Incisivosaurus from high ground? At Prehistoric Park, Bob is feeding his new favorite animal: Momo, the baby Majungasaurus. Momo was yapping excitedly as Bob threw a bloody chunk of meat down. Momo seemed to chirp in thanks as she darted toward it. Bob smiled. Momo had been orphaned by the male Majungasaurus at the park and a wild Mahajangasuchus in Cretaceous Madagascar. Ever since Nigel's last mission, Momo had been introduced to the Majungasaurus family, but they didn't seem to like her. It was then that she had decided that Bob was her new mother. Bob had more responsibility than ever now. He was head keeper of Prehistoric Park, in charge of the holding pens, had a wife and two kids, had three baby Kuri puppies, and was now the mother to Momo. Suddenly Suzanne came running up the walkway with several old papers in her hand. "Bob, I need to borrow your jeep" she said hurriedly. "I find out what BioSyn is doing with the eggs and embryos." While Suzanne rushes to alert the rest of the staff, Nigel rushes to catch the Incisivosaurus before it is too late. However, for tonight, he has let let sleeping dinosaurs lie. Nigel and Chiyo stood in the breeding colony of pterosaurs. They were a light blue and smelled of saltwater and fish. The ocean could be seen in the far distance. "We are in the middle of a flock of breeding Eosipterus, a small pterosaur from China" Nigel said as one swooped down next to him. Unfortunately for us, we won't be able to save these magnificent animals just yet, but we may soon do a Lost, But Not Forgotten mission. Now, if you look down there, you may see a herd of small dinosaurs. They appear to be nesting down there. The rest of the team has gone through the portal and Chiyo and I are going to make a camp up here." The next morning, Nigel and Chiyo wake up to a volcano about to explode. Not wanting to die or leave without an Incisivosaurus, they investigate the nesting dinosaurs quickly. And they were there. The nesting dinosaurs had been the Incisivosaurus, who were only a mile away from the first base camp. The males danced around and tried their luck at attracting the less brightly colored females. "We've finally found them" said Chiyo, pointing at the displaying males. "This is Incisivosaurus. We've found them and they are beautiful. They have to small, saber-shaped teeth, but people often think that they were in the shape of a rodent's when they're told they are buck-toothed. They appear to be omnivorous." Suddenly, a rumble was heard. All the panicked dinosaurs start running towards the forest. It appears that the volcano has erupted. Landslides are the constant enemies of the animals of the Early Cretaceous. Chiyo and Nigel shot heavy-duty net guns at a female Incisivosaurus, which made the rest of the flock rush to their defense. The two humans quickly grabbed the female and ran through the portal as the rest of the flock chased after them just before a landslide from the volcano covered them. Nigel and Chiyo arrived at the holding pens, with the flock of angry Incisivosaurus. The dinosaurs were quickly ushered into the holding pens, where they were given food and water before a moving truck came to take them to Yixian Formation C. Back at Momo's enclosure... Momo pushed the door open. After hearing what Suzanne had discovered, Bob had forgotten to close the door properly. Momo pushed the door open and followed the scent that was carried from Isla Nublar to Sorna. Momo had smelled the scents of at least a hundred creatures that she had never seen before, but this one was new. It seemed to call to her to investigate. Momo ran towards the scent. She was going to have some fun now. While Momo gets into trouble, Nigel and the rest of the staff have heard the news of BioSyn's planned park. To calm his anger, he has decided to look at the new residents of Yixian formation C. Nigel stood in the herbivore hide inside the trees. The Bolong were currently eating ferns with him as the Daxiatitan waded through a small lake to get to trees on the other side. The enclosure was dominated by Cretaceous-era trees that had been cloned by Henry Wu. Nigel smiled. Henry had cloned over 3,000 extinct plant species and 600 species of ancient invertebrates that had been caught in amber. The board was even going to open a plant trail and insect house soon. However, Henry lately had been secretive lately, often skipping meetings to work on Hammond's project. Nigel walked away from Bolong Lake and hiked up the sandy path to Repenomamus Burrow. Inside, the little mammal was happily snapping up chicks and lizards, but strangely avoiding the mice that had been laid out. Nigel would rescue a few more later. Chiyo came up the path several minutes later and started walking with Nigel. "Nigel, we should identify the dromaeosaurids that attacked Ben" she said to him. Nigel nodded and walked to a new enclosure. It was a dried creek bed in the forest. The five raptors were tumbling and playing with their object of interest: a large, red ball. "These are Yixianosaurus" Chiyo said to the camera. "These are another species discovered by Xu Xing. They were discovered in 2003 and are actually insectivoures. I think that they were attacking Ben because he was carrying some crickets in case we needed to use them as bait for some animal." Nigel left the area as Chiyo looked at the dromaeosaurids. She may be afraid of raptors, but only the ones bigger than a man. These were quite small. Nigel walked past the new Incisivosaurus nesting area. They were all dancing around and exploring their new paddock. The males were rushing into the forest and grabbing sticks, rushing to make new nests to attract mates. Smiling, Nigel left to the last two enclosures. He strolled inside of the aviary, looking at the diminutive Anchiornis, supposedly the smallest dinosaur ever discovered. They were smaller than even Microraptor! The colony of dinosaurs glided through the trees, although a few were in a small pond like ducks and foraging on the ground with the Mei, which shared the aviary. Nigel left to see the dinosaurs that he personally liked the most in Yixian Formation C. Nigel stopped on top of a platform that allowed him to observe the feathered Zhenyuanlong. Even though Chiyo was afraid of them, it had to be admitted that they were beautiful. Suddenly, Nigel's radio blared. It was Muldoon. "Nigel, we need help now! Momo, the orphaned Majungasaurus, has somehow gotten in the Tyrannosaurus Rex enclosure! You need to come here now!" Nigel paled and ran to the nearest monorail. At the Tyrannosaurus enclosure... Momo was tumbling in the dirt with Sahara. Both visitors and staff watched horrified as Jane walked out of the trees and towered over Sahara and Momo. The two juveniles stayed playing until Jane gave a snort. Sahara ran behind her mother as Momo finally noticed the towering Jane. Jane lowered her head and started sniffing Momo. Momo stood completely still, afraid of the towering behemoth. Finally, Jane turned around and had Sahara follow her. The two started walking away until halfway to the trees, Jane turned around and looked at Momo. Momo stood there until Jane snorted. Then Momo started to follow Jane. The crowd seemed to release their breath all at once as soon as they figured out Jane wasn't going to kill Momo. The three walked into the forest and met Cronus, who also inspected Momo, before he decided she was okay. The carnivores all walked off into the forest. It seemed that Momo had a new family. Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel and Chiyo save a sea scorpion mistaken for a spider (Nigel wrestles with a spider-like creature) and an aquatic ceratopsian. (A small ceratopsian herd emerges out of the ocean) And what is Indy up to? (Indy slams her claws against a metal door connecting both parts of Indominus Prison) Find out next time on Prehistoric Park! Animals Rescued in this Chapter: 31 Anchiornis Huxleyi: sixteen males, fifteen females 1 Repenomamus Giganticus: one female (Nigel rescues a few more Repenomamus Giganticus later on. Because of this and to maintain genetic diversity, I will bump the one up to six) 8 Daxiatitan Binglingi: three males, five females 7 Zhenyuanlong Suni: three males, four females 15 Bolong Yixianensis: six males, nine females 5 Yixianosaurus Longimanus: two males, three females 13 Incisivosaurus Gauthieri: five males, eight females 27 Mei Long: 12 males, thirteen females Category:Episodes